I've loved you all this time
by willgotogether465
Summary: Sanji has always loved the swordsman but never dreamed of telling him his true feelings, and now he may never get the chance... (Reviews are appreciated!) :)
1. Chapter 1 - He was gone

Paste your document here...

_**He was gone...**_

___**Day 2 **_

_He was gone_. I had already known that before I had got to him. The blood... There was so much blood. All that awful blood. It still makes me sick thinking about it. It makes my stomach turn. I can still see it, smell it. In the air, on him, and on me...

He's not coming back; Chopper confirmed that. I know that, and yet, I keep asking myself the same questions; how can this be? Why aren't you out sleeping on the Sunny's deck? From now on, I'll only be preparing eight dishes instead of nine. Why... ?

I guess this means I'll never have to worry about fetching your sorry ass when you get lost, huh? We'll never get to fight or spar with each other again either, however, that's a good thing right? At least that's what I try to tell myself. Nami-san always hated it when we fought. She would always scold us and take back our allowances. Robin-chan never really seemed to care much though. She would stop to watch us every once in a while and just laugh at us before she would go back to what she was doing. Chopper was always worried we would take it too far and hurt each other. Not that I blame him, it has happened once or twice. Luffy and Franky would always seem to cheer us on when we went at it. Later, Franky would regret ever cheering us on though. He would always get so pissed when he had to make extra repairs to the Sunny. We had always ended up pretty much destroying the Sunny when we fought. Luffy always found our fighting hilarious. He would laugh at us the whole time along with Brook. Brook would sometimes play songs when we fought together. It was nice. It always seemed to lighten the tension between everyone. After a hard battle, it was always nice to have some fun. However, I don't think anyone in the crew has been to happy since our battle with Doflamingo. After all, we did not win... and it was not fun; we lost our Swordsman. We had lost one of our Nakama. Even Brooks songs don't seem to help anymore... Not since Zoro. It was fun fighting with you. I've always enjoyed our fights! Hell, I can even remember back when we had the Merry, we even fought back then to didn't we? Ussop would get so mad when we tore up the Merry! It was so long ago, and yet it feels like it was just yesterday. But that's not it, that's not it at all. _Yesterday_, I remember it well, it was the day Chopper told me you died.


	2. Chapter 2 - Yesterday

Paste your

_**Yesterday...**_

_**Day 1**_

Brook had tried to play a song for everyone that night... To try to make us all feel better, but it didn't help. It was a nice song, a song that we all often sang together, but that only made things worse. When the song ended Chopper started to cry. It had only been a couple of hours since Zoro died. Robin tried to comfort him, but failed miserably when she began crying herself. Luffy stood in silence for a while before he spoke, and I really wish he hadn't. He said that it was all his fault that Zoro had died, because he wasn't there to help him; to protect him. That's when Nami broke down. Franky and Ussop where crying too. Luffy joined them and began to cry, but that didn't stop him from talking. Everyone was crying at that point, everyone but me... I wanted to cry, but I didn't... And what Luffy said next made me feel even worse than I already had. He said that he was sorry, and that he wasn't fit to be our captain... After that, I probably should have stayed and cried along with everyone else that night, and told Luffy it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't. Instead... I left them...

That night... I tried... I tried so hard not to fall apart in front of everyone... I didn't want them to see how weak I was... I was so afraid, I thought that... I would give in and tell them what really happened... So I left them. I left them alone... they cried... and cried... until they couldn't cry anymore. And I sat there in silence the whole time, listening to them cry. When all the crying ended and everyone had finally gone to sleep, I went up to the crow's nest... and cried.

I hadn't gotten much sleep that night. I just laid there. I knew that nobody blamed Luffy for what had happened. We all know that Luffy is the best captain out there and that none of this was his fault. In fact, if it was anyone's fault it was mine, no way in hell it was Luffy's or anyone else's for that matter. I'm the one who killed Zoro, and for that... For that I-I will never forgive myself. I think Chopper's the only one who knows the truth. He found out when I had him try to treat Zoro... I told him. I told him everything. Once I had told him the truth I said it was best if no one knew about it for now. If the crew knew that...That I was the one who killed Zoro, they would never forgive me. And now I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life... If it doesn't kill me first.

document here...


	3. Chapter 3 - What will tomorrow bring

Paste your docume

**_What Will Tomorrow Bring..._**

_**Day 3**_

"Zoro! Z..oro!... Uh... Please! Zorrooo! Hm... Wake up! Wake up... Please... nnuuhh! No, No! Stay with me! No... No Zoro! Hang on! Just hang on! Chopper!"

"Sanji, I'm s-sorry, It's to late... There's nothing I can do now... He's... "

"Chopper... ? Wait don't go, Zoro's not... He's not..."

"Sanji he doesn't have a pulse anymore... I... I can't..."

"No... That... That can't be true... Chopper... You have... You have to keep trying... Please..."

"San... ji... I'm s-sorry... B-but he's gone... I..."

"Noooooooooo! He can't be dead! I never wanted to... I didn't mean to... to... Hmff. "Please... This can't be real... This can't be happening... Please Zoro, don't leave... Don't leave... s... orry... I'm so sorry. Please... Don't leave me... Zoro..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Huh? The Sunny? Ah... Huhhn... Nuh..." God. A dream? I-I must of fallen asleep. Damn it, damn it! Oh God, please stop this... I can't take this anymore. I can't... I don't wanna remember that! Anything but that! I can't think about that... This, this isn't the first time I've lost someone important to me... But, No matter what I do I can't get him out of my mind! I guess I... I really did...

"Sanji-kun?" Oh shit, she heard me scream didn't she...?

"Nami-san, is something wrong?"

"Well I could have swore I just heard you screaming a second ago, so you tell me Sanji-kun. Are you alright? And why are you always up in the crow's nest now... ? You don't belong up here all by your self." Nami-san...

"Sanji, are you..." Wait, am I crying... ?

"Don't... Please don't Nami-san. I'm fine, so just go." I can't let her see me like this...

"Sanji..."

"I said stop it! Just leave me alone! What part of that don't you get... Huh... ?!" Shit, what the hell am I saying?

"I'm sorry Sanji-kun... I didn't mean to upset you..." Damn it... Why am I acting like this?

"No, I'm sorry Nami... I shouldn't have said that to you, but... I just wanna be left alone... Okay..."

"It's fine, I understand... Sanji... Well, can I ask what's for Dinner?"

"Oh, that I... I... don't know yet... Nami." After I said that to her, she looked so sad. Like she didn't know what she should say to me. Of course she'd be like that, I usually have the menu planed out for two weeks in advance, but not now... And she knows why... There's been too much on my mind... I'm starting to realize that I really miss the Marimo...

"Okay then Sanji-kun, I'll leave you alone like you asked... But before I go, Chopper wanted to know... Hows your arm?"

"Oh, well... It still hurts a little... but I can still cook with it. It just takes me a bit longer now is all..."

"I see... Well at least you and Luffy both seem to be healing though... That's a good thing! Chopper told me to tell you if your arm still hurt to go see him when you get a chance."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go see him now then."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, you know Chopper, If you don't go and see him soon he end up hunting you down later!"

"Yeah your right about that, see you later then Nami-san."

"Later, Sanji-kun."

Well this is just great... I don't really feel like talking with anyone right now, especially about him. But if I'm going to see Chopper then talking about him is inevitable I suppose... Damn, I really can't think strait now either. The things that have been going on inside my head recently don't make much sense anymore. How could I... Me, Black Leg Sanji, be completely heart broken over a stubborn Moss head like Zoro... Did I... Did I really like him... ? No no no. But then again, I don't think I've ever felt like this before... My chest, it hurts. It really hurts... But come on... Zoro. How can it be that?! He's a guy, and I'm also a guy... Oh, for Christ sake... Now I just think I'm going insane...

"SAAAANNNNNNJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII! FOOOOOOODDDDD!"

Oh hell... Just what I need, Luffy...

"There you are Sanji, how long till we eat?"

"Oh, Luffy. I'd say about another 20 minutes or so."

"Okay then, just wondered." Okay, something's wrong here... Luffy didn't complain or wine at all over the food not being ready yet. Somethings definitely up...

"Luffy... is something wrong?"

"Well yeah. I was gonna wait and tell everyone at lunch but... I guess I could tell you now."

"What is it?" Don't tell me it's about...

"Its about Zoro Sanji... We can't just keep him in the infirmary."

"Oh... " Zoro... I'd forgotten you where still on the ship... Or rather... I'd tried to...

"Like I said, I was gonna tell everyone at lunch that if they had anything to say to him... Then they should. Chopper says we shouldn't keep him on the ship any longer. It's been three days... It's time for us...Time for us to all say our goodbyes to Zoro."

". . . . . . ."

"Sanji... Sanji... ?" Our... Goodbyes...?

"SANJI!"

"Ah... uhm... sorry Luffy... I heard you."

"Sanji are you... Okay... ? The night Zoro died, you just disappeared... and now you... You've been acting kind of strange..."

"Please... Luffy, I don't... I don't wanna talk about it... okay?"

"Fine, but just... Be sure you say your goodbyes tonight okay?" At that moment, I couldn't seem to form the words to give Luffy a reply... So instead, I just nodded, before I left.

I was so weird. For just a second things would be normal. I would go about doing my usual things, like making dinner or going shopping for supplies... Until I ended up looking for him... Then came my awareness that something was off, out-of-place. He wasn't sleeping out on deck all day anymore... He wasn't training up in the crow's nest all day either... He wasn't with us when we ate lunch together, or up stealing my Sake from the fridge late at night. There were no more fights between us, and Broke never played his favorite song anymore. When the truth came crashing in, I found myself lost without him... Today had only been the third day without Zoro, and already, already... It was too much for me... And later tonight, once everyone was asleep, I would have to say goodbye to Zoro... Forever...

"Awe damn it!" I forgot about going to see Chopper. I better go see him before he comes looking for me.

"Sanji!"

"Shit, well hell with the idea!"

"Sanji! There you are! I was looking for you! Did you talk to Nami?"

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier... In fact I was just on my way to see you."

"Oh, you liar! You forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah... I kinda did... Sorry."

"It's alright Sanji, I was just worried about you... We all are..."

"Yeah... I know."

"Okay then, since I finally found you I'd like to check your wounds to see if there healing properly."

"Okay then, whatever you say, Doctor Chopper."

"Awe don't call me that you asshole! You saying those things doesn't make me happy or anything if that's what you think!"

"Oh yeah, whatever you say..."

"Okay then Sanji, why don't you step into the infirmary so I can check out your wounds and see how they are healing up."

"The, the infirmary... But..."

"Come on Sanji I don't have all day!" That's where Zoro is...

"Chopper I..."

"What's wrong Sanji... ?"

"Do... Do you think you could check out my wounds back in my room instead..."

"Well, If that's what you want Sanji... I guess I could check you out there... I'll just have to get some of my tools is all."

"Chopper, Thank you..."

"Don't mention it Sanji. I'll meet you back in your room in about five or ten minutes then."

"Okay Chopper..."

_10 minutes later_

"Knock, Knock, Knock... Sanji. Can I come in?"

"Ah, yeah Chopper. Come in."

"Okay Sanji, first of all, let me take a look at your arm."

"Alright."

"Does it still hurt as bad as it did yesterday?"

"Yeah, there been no change..."

"Okay then, there's no problem. I'll just have to start giving you a stronger pain-killer is all. Although, you may feel a little more tired than usual."

"Thanks Chopper."

"Yeah, yeah, asshole! Don't this that shit makes me happy!" Chopper your practically sparkling...

"Ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah, and Sanji, let me take a look at your bruising."

"Alright..."

"Well it still looks pretty bad, but I'll look worse before it looks better. After all you were really beat to hell and back. You know Sanji you were really lucky you made it..."

"Yeah... I guess your right. I really do hate it though. It's a sad reminder that I'm so weak..."

"Sanji that's enough! Your not weak!"

". . . . . . ."

"Well, I have some work that needs to be done so I guess I'll see you later then Sanji."

"Okay..."

"Oh, and Sanji."

"Yeah?"

"The only reason you made it through this is because your strong, remember that."

"You really think that... Chopper?"

"Yes, I know it."

"Well... thanks again Chopper."

"Oh, and one more thing Sanji... How are you?"

"Ch-Chopper you just said so your self... I'm fine."

"No Sanji... I mean how are you really, and I mean emotionally?"

"I'm..."

"You've been through so much recently... and although your wounds on your body have been healing, I can't say the same for your mind..."

"I'm not good at all Chopper... What do I do?"

"Sanji..."

"I Can't live like this... I haven't gotten any sleep... I'm wounded and broken... I can't do anything right anymore... Chopper I can't even cook right anymore..."

". . . . . . ."

"And no matter what I do I'm constantly reminded of what happened that day... I-I need you to tell me what to do... Please..."

"Well Sanji, the first thing you should do is tell the others everything... Then you'll-"

"No... no I can't..."

"SANJI! FOOD!"

"Damn... Luffy again."

"Well Sanji just think about what I said. It will make you feel better you know."

"SANJI!"

"Alright Luffy, alright! I'm coming! God... Not one moment of peace."I hope it's not like this tomorrow... But the chances of it being a good day are pretty slim. Oh well. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Although, I'm not sure could handle another day like this, and something tells me tonight's not gonna get any better.

nt here...


	4. Chapter 4 - The Evening Sun

Paste your d

_** The Evening Sun**_

_** Day 3**_

About an hour had passed since I'd talked to Luffy and Chopper. We had ate lunch as planned and Luffy had followed up with his plan and told everyone about Zoro like he said he would. As far as I know, Luffy and Chopper had already said their goodbyes this morning and about an hour ago Nami and Ussop did the same. I had walked by and heard Nami crying... But instead of going in and comforting her... I just walked away.

After that, I decided it was time for a much-needed smoke and went out on deck. I had heard Robin and Franky go into the infirmary and I didn't wanna stick around to hear what they had to say. I don't think my heart could take it... Thinking about it now, I think this was the first smoke I'd had in the past three days. I can't believe that idiot, he even messed up my smoking habits... The asshole... Even though he's gone he still manages to mess everything up. I haven't even been able to watch the sunset peacefully anymore. Everything's changing...

Who would have ever thought, me, Sanji, one of the top Chefs out there, would end up sailing the seas with a bunch of pirates. I've always hated pirates. They were the reason that Zeff and I were stranded out on that god forsaken island all those year's ago. With no food, no water, and no idea if we would ever be saved... Not knowing if I was looking at the last sunset I would ever see... It was awful. That's why I never would have imagined any of this. It's bad enough that I became a pirate myself, but I guess I even ended up loving one.

After I had finally finished up my much needed cigaret and the sun had fully set, I decided to head back to the kitchen. I had to wash up the rest of the dishes from dinner that afternoon. When I was done, I suddenly stopped when I passed the infirmary door. Something caught my ear...

"What the hell?" It was... music? Brook... He had been the only one left that didn't say his goodbyes to Zoro yet. Other than me... And I couldn't help but notice... It was Zoro's favorite song... He was playing it for him... One last time... Instead of running away, I stayed. I listened to the song... The whole way through. When the song ended, I stayed. That's when Brook opened the door...

"Oh, Sanji-san, I had wondered when you might show up."

"Brook, you were... Waiting for me?"

"Yes, you kept Zoro and I waiting." No... I can't... I... I can't face him...

Instead of entering the infirmary, without even looking at Zoro, I turned around and walked away... Until Brook stopped me.

"Sanji-san!"

"Hey! Let go of me Brook..." I struggled, I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me go...

"Please..." Images of what happened that day went through my mind... Not being able to move or get away... Being held down... Forced to just take it... I could never handle something like that again, so I just freaked out. I kicked him and sent him flying across the room. I even ended up punching Brook in the face once or twice with my bad hand, but it didn't help any. It made my hand hurt more, and it didn't make me feel any better either...

"Sanji-san please try to calm down..." He pulled me into the infirmary and I turned toward the doorway before I dared to lay my eyes on him.

"Calm down, calm down!? How in the hell can I calm down Brook! You have no idea what I'm going through right now... None of you do... So just... shut up."

"That's where your wrong, Sanji-san... I already know what really happened... I know what happened to Zoro... and what happened to you too..."

"Wha... How... How could you possibly know what happened? Just shut up, you don't know anything."

"Sanji-san... I do know what happened. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Brook walked over to me and hugged me.

"Brook you... You know what happened to me so... Do you know what happened after Doflamingo left... ?"

"Yes. I watched, I watched you do it... I wish I hadn't... but I did. It was when I came back for Ussop, Doflamingo had been gone while I left, but when I returned he had come back as well. Tried to say out of site and get Ussop before he realized I was there and that's when I saw you."

"What did you see... ?"

"You ended up killing him... didn't you Sanji... ?"

"No... Stop... Please, I don't wanna remember it... I... I..." He must have been conscious... he saw me... ? What all did he see after that? That's when I broke. I fell on the floor... And cried... Instead of Brook leaving me all alone, he stayed. He tried to comfort me... Even though he knew it was probably a waste of time. Why... Why would he stay after everything... He knew... So why... ?

"Cook-san... Everything's okay now, because were all here for you..." That voice... ?

"Huh... Robin-chan, why are you here?"

"Everyone already knows Sanji-san." This can't be...

"Sanji-kun, let me help you up... Okay?"

"Nami-san..."

"Come on Sanji, you got the Great Captain Ussop to help you out... so you'll be fine."

"That's right Sanji-bro! Everything will be... Suuuuppppppeeerrrrrrr!" You idiots...

"Sanjjiiii! Let me take a look at you hand okay?"

"Chopper-san! What about me! I'm the one who got punched in the face!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are so funny!" Even him... Huh?

"Sanji, I hope you don't blame yourself for everything that's happened."

"Luffy..."

"It's not your fault. We all know you would never intentionally hurt Zoro, or do you take us for idiots Sanji?"

"But even so I-I killed him... I killed Zoro. It was me... I..."

"No, It was Doflamingo Sanji... Not you. We all know he was controlling you, he made you do it... it was just another one of his sick jokes...

"But..."

"Sanji, your our Cook, our Nakama... This doesn't change anything between us. We all hope you understand that."

"Does that mean...You'll... forgive me... ?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly Sanji! We never blamed you in the first place!"

"Luff... y... Oh Luffy... Thaa... Thank you... Everyone... Thank you so much!" They hugged me... and I hugged them back. I cried... for about an hour at least... Until Luffy told everyone it was time for them to leave. For some reason Robin stayed. Luffy gave her a quick glance before he left... We sat there quietly for a while, until Robin finally broke the silence.

"Cook-san, may I ask you something...?"

"Why not... Shoot away..."

"You loved him... Didn't you?" Did I hear her right... ?

"What... Robin-chan, what did you say... ?"

"You loved Zoro, didn't you Cook-san... ?"

"I... "

"You don't have to answer... I already know how you feel." She knew, I could tell... With just one glance, one look, one simple instant. It was in her eyes. She knew I loved him. Maybe she even knew it before I did myself... I never wanted to admit it, but there no point in hiding it anymore I suppose... He's not even around anymore...

"Yes. I loved him."

"Cook-san... for how long... How long have you lo... ?"

"I'm not really sure of that myself Robin-chan... It... It just happened. Robin-chan... Is this why I feel this way... Why it hurts so much, is it because I loved him... Is that why I feel this way... ?"

"Yes... it is..."

". . . . . . ."

"You know... He felt the same way about you Cook-san, he really..."

"I know... And that's why... It's so hard..." Damn, Why am I crying again...

"Cook-san..."

"When will it go away Robin... ?"

"It won't, it will never go away Sanji... I'm sorry... I'll leave you two alone... you should say goodbye properly... Goodnight Cook-san, Goodbye... Swordsman-san." With that, Robin-chan left the room and Zoro and I were finally alone.

This was the first time I had been in the infirmary since Zoro died. I hated this room... The look of it, the smell of it, it was like a hospital... A hospital that I wanted no part of... I've always hated rooms like these... All they remind me of is pain, suffering, and death... and now when I see this room, all I can think about is Zoro... For the first time in three days I was about to lay my eyes on him. I was about to see him... However, I wished we were meting under different circumstances. I pulled up a chair and sat down by the edge of the bed. After sitting there for a while I got up and walked over to the bed. I took hold of the white sheet that Chopper had placed other his body. I stood there for a moment before I decided to pull the white sheet away... What I saw shocked me. There he was... He didn't look as bad as I'd left him before. In fact, he didn't even look dead... He looked good... Handsome even. The last time I saw him was when I rushed him to Chopper to try to save him... He didn't look to good then... and by that time... When I finally got him to Chopper... He couldn't do anything for him... it was already to late. But at this moment, he looked so peaceful, as though he was just sleeping... Like none of this had ever happened. The idiot...

"Hey, Moss head." Of course there was no answer... but, for some reason I would wait before I spoke again... Like I was giving him time to hear what I said, even though I knew I was waiting for a reply that would never come.

"What's wrong with you Zoro... ? You can't just go and leave like that... You really are an idiot... You know that..."

ocument here...


	5. Chapter 5 - 3 Days Ago

Paste your docu

_** 3 Days Ago...**_

_** Day 1**_

We had been attacked out of know where. It all happened so fast... No one saw it coming, not even Luffy. We had just finished beating up some marines that had us cornered. It was nothing out of the ordinary... Us being wanted pirates with bounty's and all... Everything seemed perfectly normal. Until he showed up... In just an instant, before any of us even knew what was happening... We were on the ground... Everyone but Luffy that is... I remember hearing him tell Luffy that if we interfered with his plans anymore he'd personally end all of us, one by one... and right in front of him. Thinking back now, I think I remember someone telling us to watch out for him since we were getting closer to what people called, his territory. From what I could tell Luffy, Zoro, and I were the only ones still conscious. I hadn't known it at the time, but eventually so was Brook...

I was scared... No one had ever gotten the better of us like this before... Within seconds we were all on the ground, I was suddenly very aware that we were all in over our heads. Were the Straw Hat Pirates for crying out loud! No one should be able to take down the entire crew within seconds right? Not to mention he was using some freakish power... It was like I was frozen, I couldn't move at all... At least... Not on my own. That bastard was somehow able to control our every move. If I had to guess I'd say he'd eaten one of the Devil fruits like Luffy. It was like we were his puppets...

This Doflamingo guy was bad news, and what he ended up telling Luffy next really scared me... It scared the shit out of me... He said he was going to kill one of us... All to show Luffy what he was capable of. This man was cruel, I could tell, and I wanted nothing to do with him either. At this point it was too late not to get involved though. I think this was one of the first times I had ever seen Luffy looked so scared... and his concern wasn't for himself either, it was for us. He knew this man was a monster, anyone could tell that just by looking at him... But at this point there was nothing even Luffy could do...

"What did you just say..."

"I said... I was gonna kill one of your precious Nakama Straw Hat!"

"No body better lay a hand on my Nakama... You... You shitty Flamingo! I'll protect them, I'll protect them all! You'll see!"

"Wait Luffy, He's just baiting you! Don't listen to him!" Damn...

"Shit! Cook... This isn't looking good for us."

"For once I agree with you Marimo. This guys bad news... We need to get out of here!"

"So which one should I kill... Hmmm, I wonder... ?"

"Damn it! So what exactly do you think we should do about this Cook... As soon as we try something he'll just stop us with his Devil Fruit Powers. "

"You got a good point..."

"Huh?! You mean to tell me a smart ass like you doesn't have a plan to get us out of this mess!"

"Hey! What the hell are you yelling at me for! I don't see you coming up with any great ideas smart guy!"

"Well excuse me for... "_ Shit... What's he doing... I don't like the look of this...I think the cook and I are both in over our heads.._

"Cook, I think he's..."

"Lets see here... Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Black-Leg Sanji, Nico Robin, Dead bones Brook, Franky, Songeking, The Cat Burglar, and your little pet... Tony Tony Chopper... Such a strange crew you got there Straw Hat... You and your little crew all have your own bounty's... and you all add up to be about 800,000,000 berries. It's a shame that one of them has to die... Wouldn't you say so... "

That's when Luffy couldn't take it anymore... He tried to attack Doflamingo... and failed.

"Stop it! I won't let any of my friends die... don't you get that!"

"Luffy! Shit... Zoro what do we do?! Luffy's don't, that won't work... Be careful!"

"LUUFFFYYYYY!" By then it was over... Doflamingo used his power on Luffy... With one horrible pain wrenching twist to Luffy's body, he was out cold... Zoro and I both knew Luffy wouldn't be fighting anymore... It was now, just us, and him.

"Shit, Shit... Luffy! Wake up!"

"Cook it's no use, he won't be waking up for a while... But don't worry, he's just unconscious. Looks like it's just you and me now... "

"That can't be... He... He beat Luffy... Just like that... How, how can that be Zoro... If Luffy couldn't stand up against him then... How can we?!"

"Listen to me Sanji, now's not the time to be giving up... You got that. Will get through this just like always, I promise." That's weird, Zoro never calls me by my name... He must be getting serious... Better step up my game.

"Hey, I never said I was giving up you moron! Now, come on... Lets do this!"

"That's more like my Stupid Love Cook!" _Damn... Did I really just say that out loud... _Did I just hear Zoro say... his, His stupid love cook... ? God I must be hearing things...

"Right, let's go Zoro!"

I think I've come to realize... that things can change, in just a blink of an eye... Things you have always thought to be impossible are suddenly possible. The things you thought were always possible aren't anymore... It's a very cruel world out there... I've had to learn that the hard way... You really don't know what you have, until it's gone...

" Hah... huh... Zoro, Nothings working on him. Every time we get close enough to him he manages to stop us..."

"Yeah, I've noticed that..."

"Well what do we do about it then... Huh... Tch... Zo... Zor...

"I've had just about enough of this..."

"Sanji!? What's wrong?!"

"Z-Zoro... I... can't... move..."

"Black-Leg Sanji... I've decided breaking you will be the most fun... Wouldn't you say so Roronoa... ? HAHAHAHA... Now... I'll put you in your place you little brat!"

"Sanji No!" He then grabbed Sanji's right hand and bent all of his fingers backwards much farther then they should have gone.

"No! Shit!"

"CRACK!" _Not his arm..._

"Nooooooooo!"

"SANJI!" _This is bad..._

"My, my arm... You... you broke it! You fucker... Fuck..."

"Sanji hang on!"

"Don't interfere Roronoa, I didn't pick you... So stay put! He grabbed Sanji's broken arm and twisted it around mercilessly.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Shit! Now I can't move!" _What should I do... ? _

"When I'm done with you they'll be more broken than just your arm pretty boy..."

"Stop it! Or I'll..."

"You'll what Roronoa... Stab me... ? You can do anything... You can't even move! You're helpless against me... All of you! You can't do a thing! I'll make you watch as I break one of your precious Nakama! Yeah, HAHAHAHA... This will be fun."

"Zoro... ?"

"BAAMMMMM!" He grabbed Sanji's head and then slammed it into the ground.

"KUH...HUH... ?"

"Sanji!"

"HA HA HA... You know Roronoa... I've always had a thing for blondes!" He then unhooked his belt and wrapped it around Sanji's hands tightly.

"Wait... Don't tell me... you're gonna..."

"RIIIPPPPP! That's right Roronoa!"_ No..._

"Wha... My clothes... ?"

"No... Stop, Not that! Doflamingo!"_ Don't..._

"AAHHHHH! STOP! Let go! LET GO OF ME! Z-Zoro... Help me... HELP ME!

"DOFLAMINGO!" _Not him..._

"STOP IT! I-I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE... STOP!

"STOP IT! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! Let him go... Please!"

"Awe... come on Roronoa, that's no fun! Now... Come here Blondie!" _No! Anyone but him... He... He doesn't deserve this._

"NOOOOOOOO! KUH! PLEASE! STOP HIM ZORO!"

"Don't... Stop it... Don't hurt him... I..."_ I..._

"NOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!ZOORRRROOOOOOOO!"

"Please... Stop it..." _I..._

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Z-Zoro... Please... Help me... m-make him stop... Hmff..."

"Kuh... San...ji... I'm s... sorry... So sorry..." _There's nothing I can do... I don't know what to do... Why am I so useless... _

After about an hour of screaming and trying to resist... I couldn't bring myself to scream anymore... It hurt... Everything hurt... and eventually I just gave in... But what hurt most of all wasn't the pain I was put through, It was my heart... I was so weak, and in front of Zoro. I'd given up... I didn't know if I could ever face him again... I was beaten, tortured, and even raped by another man right in front of him... I... I was powerless against him, and I never wanted Zoro to see me in such a sorry state. I-I was so pitiful that Zoro wouldn't even look at me... That, That's what broke my heart... Knowing that he was disgusted by the sight of me... I was so weak that I couldn't even protect myself. If I can't even take care of myself, how am I so post to keep protecting the crew... Or anyone else for that matter... Why am I, why am I so useless... ?

"Where... Where am I... ? It's so dark, What is this place... Where's the crew, Where's Doflamingo, and where's... Where's Zoro... ? The last thing I remember is... Doflamingo.

He-He put his hands on me... and... and then he... He..."

_"__an..." _What... ?

_"__an... " _I hear something...

_"__an ji..."_ What is that... ?

_"__San... ji!"_ Wait a minute...

_"__Sanji!"_ That name... That's my name... is... Is someone calling me... ?

_"__Please!__"_

_"__Wait... I'm starting to see something too..."_

_"__Wake up... Just wake up... Please..." _That voice... I know that voice... But it's so hard to see... and everything so blurry, I still can't tell who it is...

_"__Don't... Don't leave me..." _Wait... Is that, green hair... ?

_"__No no no!"_ Is that...

"_You can't give up on me! Don't you dare! You Shitty Cook! Damn it..._" It's him... It's Zoro. I can't believe this... This doesn't sound like him at all.

"But... Does this mean I'm..."

_"__Sanji... Please... You can't just die like this..."_ Die... ?

_"__Please... Stay with me! Sanji! Sanji!"_ He... He killed me... ? No, no that can't be right. There's no way...

_"__You can't! Not you... anyone but you..."_ I, I can't except this. I don't want to die! But... what do I do? I can't seem to move... and Zoro can't hear me.

_"__No Sanji..."_

"Zoro... I'm here. I'm right here! Can't you hear me?" Please... Don't cry. I can see you... In fact... I can even feel you hugging me right now. And for some strange reason I'm actually enjoying it. Your embrace... It's so warm... How? How can I let you know I'm still here... ?

"Is it to late... am I already... Dead... ?"

"Sanji..."

"Zoro... I'm here... I'm alive! But my body... It just won't move... I... I... wh... What?" Zoro suddenly leaned down very close to my face and very gently caressed my cheek. I was surprized at two things... One, I could feel it. Which kinda struck me as weird because Zoro and I both thought I was dead. Two, I didn't hate it. Zoro's hand seemed so gentle and kind, loving even... and what really shocked me was what came next... He kissed me.

_"__Sanji..."_ What the hell... He... He just kissed me... I-I don't understand this...

_"__I love you." _Huh... ?

_"__I love you." _Z-Zoro... ?

_"__I love you... I love you so much!_"

_ "__You Stupid! Idiot Cook! Sanji... Please... Come back. You have to come back!"_ Z-Zoro... Now he... He's trying to bring me back... I... I can feel him, he's pushing on my chest... and kissing me again... Or well I guess the real term for it is called mouth two mouth...

_"__Come on Sanji... You have to Breath!"_ Z-Zoro... I...

_"__Breath!"_ I'm...

_"__Breath Dammit!" _

". . ."

_"__Kuh... no... No..." _

". . ."

_"__No..."_

". . ."

_"__Sanji..."_

_After finally realizing that Sanji was gone... I was devastated. About 30 minutes had passed, and yet I stayed; unmoving. It was like time itself had stopped, and I just sat there... Staring at him. Gazing into those beautiful blue eye's. They always seemed to remind me of the ocean... But not now... Now, They only made me sad... They weren't the beautiful shade of blue that they always were... No, Not anymore. They were glazed over, empty... Dead. There was no life in them anymore... No matter what I did... No matter how much I pleaded... I knew there was no changing the past. I knew you weren't going to move again. There would be no more Shit Cook... There would be no more Sanji. He... He killed you... and I was powerless to stop him. Why... Why is it, that I can never protect the ones that matter the most... Why is that... Kuina?_

ment here...


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye

Paste your d

___**Goodbye...**_

___**Day 3**_

_**End of flashback~ Back to Sanji in the infirmary...**_

"You thought I really died back then, didn't you Zoro?"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Well, we both know I didn't, but you know what... Now I wish I had. I- I miss you. I miss everything about you."

". . . . . . . . ."

"I hate this. This silence. I miss our arguments, our fights, god, I even miss just seeing you... Zoro I don't... I don't what this. I'm... I'm so pissed off at myself. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago when I had the chance, but know it's- it's too late...

" . . . . . . . . ."

"I- I suppose I, I'll just say it now... Even though it won't change anything... I've never said anything to anyone about this. Robin figured it out though... but you know her, she can always sense what your thinking, even with out you saying anything. You know, I just did what I could for you and told myself that was enough, but, it really wasn't. It wasn't enough... I- I really loved you, but I was too afraid to tell you. What if I messed up our relationship as Nakama, I couldn't risk something like that... and I never dreamed in a thousand years you would return my feelings...

" . . . . . . . . ."

"You know, when I first met you... I didn't like you then. In fact, I hated you. The freedom you had. The means to follow your dream—I was instantly jealous of you. To have the option of dying for what you believed in… I couldn't believe you would throw away your own life for the sake of your dream. It was admirable, and though I never dared to say it, I even respected you. Before I knew it, I found myself staring at you a lot. I would glance at you while you trained, or watch you when you slept. It was so weird, one minute I would be doing the dishes in the kitchen and the next I'd find myself looking at you all googly-eyed though the window. Then I started noticing that I was instantly nervous when you were around and I would have myself a complete wreck. When I realized what was going on, I couldn't believe it. I was falling for you, and hard. I tried to distract myself with Nami and Robin, but I always ended up thinking of you instead...

" . . . . . . . . ."

"Zoro. There's always a solution— no matter how fucked up the situation may seem. Guilt and regrets_._ That's all your leaving us with. Death is not an apology! I don't want to see you haunting me in my everyday activities like this. Remembering you and then realizing you're gone... Death was a present that I didn't want in my life since way back I was a snot-nosed kid. How could you just die on us like this... You- you just gave up... On Luffy, on the Crew, and on me!?"

" . . . . . . . . ."

"You... You know I heard what you said that day. You said you loved me!"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Well, I love you too stupid! I love you so fucking much!

" . . . . . . . . ."

"Kuh! Z-Zoro! Do you hear me! I- I love you, you fucking idiot! So- come back. Come back Zoro! Zoro!"

" . . . . . . . . ."

"Kuh... Wake up! You told me to wake up, and I did didn't I!? W-Well now it's your turn! I'm telling you to wake up, and y-you have to listen to me! Wake up Zoro!"

" . . . . . . . . ."

"I mean it! Wake up!"

" . . . . . . . . ."

"Kuh... No... This wasn't suppose to happen. You shouldn't be the one that's dead! It's not your fault I'm so weak Zoro. None of this was your fault... And I want you to know that. In fact, I blame myself for everything that's happened... Even thought the crew doesn't blame me, I can't help but feel responsible_for all of this. After all, I was the one that killed you. Even though Doflamingo made me do it, it was still me... I, I killed the only man I ever loved..."_

" . . . . . . . . ."

"I keep waiting for you... To just talk to me... But you're so silent... as always...

" . . . . . . . . ."

"Stupid Marimo... " I walked over to the bed and I put my hand on his and I kissed him. He was so cold. I hugged him. All I wanted was for him to wake up, but no matter how much I asked him to... He wouldn't.

After I cried my eyes out for what seemed like hours, I heard someone at the door. It was Robin.

"Cook-san... your still here? It's nearly morning... You should try to get some sleep."

"I know... I- I was just about to leave... See you later Robin. G- Goodbye, Zoro..."

That night, I didn't sleep well at all. Instead my mind wandered back to the horrible things that had happened 3 days ago... The horrible things that happened to me... and to Zoro... No matter what I did they kept tormenting me... and I knew they weren't going away any time soon.

ocument here...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Nightmare

Paste your doc

_**The Nightmare **_

_** Day 1**_

That day, after Zoro saved me, I kept drawing a blank. I couldn't remember everything that happened. For a day or two at least. The one and only thing I couldn't remember was before Zoro ended up reviving me. I didn't know how I ended up like that. I remembered all the horrible things that Doflamingo did to me, but then, it was just nothing... It wasn't until Chopper fully looked me over that I remembered how I ended up pretty much dead. Chopper discovered that I had extreme bruising all over my neck. It didn't take me long to connect the dots after that. The bastard must have strangled me after having his way with me. It still makes me sick thinking about it. Other than that I remember everything. It's burnt into my memory... Forever.

Once Doflamingo had left for good that day, I crawled over to Zoro as fast as possibly I could. There was so much blood... and it was all Zoro's. He- He made me do it. He made me attack Zoro. No matter how much I begged Zoro to fight back, to just kill me instead, he wouldn't do it. He just laid there and took it. And no matter how much I begged Doflamingo to stop... he wouldn't. He forced me to hit Zoro again and again. I kicked him so hard, and so many times. I- I wasn't even sure if he was still alive or not.

"Z... Zoro? Can- can you hear me... ? Z- Zoro... ?" I took Zoro in my arms and shook him lightly, but there was no answer.

"Zoro?! Please. Answer me..." I shook him again, this time a little more panicked, but there was still no answer.

"Oh God. Zoro... No. Zoro!?" Seconds later I felt Zoro's body jolt in my arms. I knew he wasn't okay, but at least he was still alive.

"Z- Zoro! Your alive... I...

"S- San... ji... ?"

"That's right. E- everything's gonna be alright now so just-"

"S- Sanji... I..." As soon as Zoro spoke he started coughing up blood, and lots of it.

"Z- Zoro don't try to talk! Don't worry- Don't worry about anything... I'll take you to Chopper so just-"

"Sanji... don't."

"But Zoro you'll-" He quickly grabbed my hand before he spoke again, his voice seemed certain.

"It's. To late. For me..." he said before he started coughing again.

"No! Don't you say shit like that!" I shouted loudly.

"I. I can fix this... I'll make this okay... You'll be fine... Then everything can go back to the way it was... right... ? Right Zoro?!" Zoro suddenly reached up and pulled my face to met his. We were so close, are noses were touching, and our eyes met.

"I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say in a low voice.

"Z-Zoro... no..." My body started shaking at those words. Those two words... _I'm sorry..._ They were so small, and I could barely hear them, but they were able to make me feel as though my heart was just ripped out and stepped on. They made me realize that I was going to lose him.

Then, before I even realized it, Zoro closed the short gap between us and our lips met. It know it only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I didn't even get a chance to react. I was both happy and crushed at the same time. The only person I had ever loved actually loved me back, but at the same time I knew I was losing him forever.

Once the kiss was over... I knew. His grip on my hand and face was fading. His eyes were losing their focus. He was losing his strength. I knew he was dying.

"Don't! You can't! Don't give up on me... Zoro!" But fate seemed to have different plans. My eyes never left his as I watched him slip away from me and fall on the ground.

"Z-Zoro…?" I quickly picked him back up and held him in my arms. As each second went by he was getting further and further away for me. I screamed and shouted at him... But nothing worked. Before I knew it, you stopped trembling, and didn't move anymore.

"Zoro. Zoro!? Z-Zoro!? Z-!?" I begged and begged, but there was no reply. I cried and called out your name again and again, but after a while... nothing came out except a choked gasp... and your body stayed limp in my arms.

After minutes of shock and panic wracking through my body, I finally snapped out of my daze. I picked up Zoro and ran as fast as I could toward the ship. I knew if there was any shred of hope for Zoro it was with Chopper. However, we all know how that worked out. I was too late. Zoro was already dead and gone by the time I got back to the ship. There was nothing Chopper could do for him. He tried and tried to help Zoro but nothing worked. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him...

ument here...


	8. Chapter 8 - A Spark of Hope

Paste your document h

_**A Spark of Hope **_

___**Day 4**_

The next day I woke up bright and early and got started on breakfast as usual. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but anymore that was to be expected. Things were different now. He wasn't here any more... and sooner or later I would have to get used to it. I decided to try my hardest and just accept what happened. I needed closure. I needed to move on, get over everything that's happened and just get on with my life. I would have thought that talking to Zoro the other night would have helped me find some closure, and it did, a little. However, it was a lot less closure than I had hoped for.

While serving breakfast to the crew Nami had announced that we were close to an island. She said we would be stopping there to stock up on supplies. It had been a while since we last stopped at an island. To be honest I was thankful. I think we all needed a break from the ship and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Nami gave each of us our allowances and told us not to stir up to much trouble when we got there. With that said, Franky set our course for the island.

Once we secured the ship Nami suggested that we split into small groups before heading into town. She said that she didn't want us to draw anymore attention to ourselves than necessary. Personally I agreed with her. The crew was already a member short and we really didn't need another crisis on our hands right now. Laying low was the best thing for us to do. Once we decided who was going with who we set out for the town. Nami decided she would go with Luffy. She said she'd keep an eye on him so that he didn't go and destroy the town or anything. Ussop said he wanted to pick up some stuff for his new secret invention he was making. Brook decided to tag along with him. Robin wanted to check and see if there were any book shops on the island. Franky decided to accompanied her. Chopper came with me. He said he wanted to pick up some medical stuff and then he would help me carry the food back to the ship so I didn't strain out my arm too much. Normally I would have the stupid Marimo carrying most of the food, but I guess it can't really be helped can it... ?

I made my way through various stores and shops. The people on this island seemed to be pretty friendly. I had bought just about everything that we needed food wise. All in all things were going well, too well...

"Oi Sanji."

"Yeah Chopper?"

"You seem to be in a better mood today."

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Good! I'm glad!"

"Alright. We should head back to the ship. As far as the food and water supply goes were set for a while."

"Alright then, I'll lead the way."

Chopper and I started making our way back through the town and towards the ship. We were about half way there when someone ran into me and ruined my good mood.

"Oi! Watch were your going you- you... ?" I was suddenly staring wide-eyed at the man in front of me. He never did turn to look at me so all I could see was his back. However, all I could seem to notice was how damn familiar he looked.

"Sorry," the man said. Before he started to walk away. I knew there was no way it was him, but my heart-felt as though it was about to leap out of my chest. God, he even sounded like him. I stood there frozen and looking at him as he walked away for what seemed like forever until Chopper called out my name and slapped me back into reality.

"Sanji, you okay?" I heard what Chopper said, but I was more interested in following the man with green hair.

"Ugh... Sanji?"

"Y- Yeah Chopper, I'm fine. Did, did you get a good look at that guy just now?"

"The guy who just ran into you?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Sorry, I really didn't get a good look at him Sanji. Why do you ask?"

"Ugh Chopper, I- I just remembered I forgot to buy something. I'll met you back at the ship!"

"But Sanji!" Before Chopper could get out another word Sanji was gone.

"Ugh, okay I guess..."

I- I have to follow him. I know it can't be him, but for some reason I... I just have to follow him. He looked just like him. Even the clothes he was wearing just screamed Zoro. If I'm not mistaken I think I even seen him wearing 3 gold earrings. And I may have seen a sword... or three.

I followed the man for as long as I could. He seemed to be getting further and further away by the second. When I just about lost sight of him I panicked.

"Z- Zoro!?" When the man I was following stopped my heart just about stopped all together.

He- he stopped. He heard me... is it really him... That. That's not possible. As soon as that thought had crossed my mind the mysterious man suddenly turned around and looked straight at me. To be honest, I had thought I was dreaming. It was him. It was really him... Not only could I see him, I could feel him too. His presence, he was there. Starring right at me with those beautiful black eyes. I felt as though they were about to engulf me. Then there was the look he was giving me... it sent a chills down my spine. He looked sad even... And just like that, he suddenly turned back around and started walking away again.

"W- Wait! Stop Zoro, I shouted loudly. However, despite my shouting he didn't stop and headed right into a nearby shop. I ran as fast as my legs would take me straight into the shop after Zoro. When I entered the shop there was on sign of him. I frantically looked for him. Hell, I even called out to him desperately a few times, but there was no reply. Zoro was nowhere to be found. In fact, the only person that seemed to be in the shop at the moment was the shop owner. I decided to ask him if a man with green hair had come in the shop just a few moments ago, but he said he didn't see anyone. He seemed to take notice of my panicked state and asked me if everything was alright. I looked straight at him and stated the only thing that I knew to be true anymore...

"No. Nothing is alright anymore."

"And why do you say that sonny? Did you lose something?"

"No. I- I broke something, old man."

"How badly is it broken then?"

"It's- It's in a million little pieces."

"I'm afraid I can't help you then kid. No one can."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing you can do. It can't be fixed."

"Why can't it be fixed?"

"It's broken beyond repair. It's in a million pieces." After hearing those words, I felt my heart shatter for the second time that day. The first time was when I seen Zoro, and I know for a fact that I had seen him. I know I did! He was there! I just know it! I don't know how, or why even, but I know he's here somewhere... He has to be, and I'm gonna find him.

Just as I was about to leave the shop and continue my search for Zoro, I heard the old man start to say something... Although, all he ever got out was, _"You know young man, This may be hard to believe but..."_ before I realized that Chopper was standing just outside the shop. I had wondered if he followed me the whole time and heard what I said, but I got my answer to that question rather quickly.

"Sanji... What are you doing in here?!

"Ch- Chopper... ?! Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Following you. I was worried. Who are you talking to?"

"J- Just the shop owner is all."

"Shop owner? Sanji... There's no one else in here..."

"Chopper, are you blind? He's right- As I pointed out to where the shop owner had just been sitting a moment ago, he was no longer there. He simply vanished. there?"

"Sanji? Are you okay?"

"I. I don't understand. He was there! He was right there Chopper... I swear it!"

"Sanji..."

"I- I told you we'd meet back at the ship. Wh- Why did you have to follow me?!"

"Sorry Sanji. I started heading back to the ship, but. I- I hadn't intended on following you until... Until I heard you running around in circles shouting Zoro's name for god sakes! What the hell's wrong with you all of a sudden!?"

"Chopper, I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think I-"

"No Sanji! Don't stand there and continue saying, "Your okay," because you're not! Everyone in the crew can see that! We all know why your acting like this, but this? This has gone to far Sanji! This has been hard on all of us these last couple of days and you're not making it any better! I thought you seemed better today, but I guess I was wrong! You need to understand that he's gone! He's not here anymore Sanji, and he-"

"Chopper."

". . . . . . . ."

"Your wrong," was all I said before I started making my way back to the ship. I could hear Chopper following behind me a short while after our argument. It seemed like a slow and long walk back to the ship. We walked in silence the whole time.

When finally reaching the ship, Nami and Ussop were on the deck of the Sunny waiting for us.

"Oi! Sanji! Chopper!" they both shouted.

When they asked us what took so long I quickly came up with an excuse before Chopper said anything.

"Oh, sorry guys! We would have been back here a lot earlier, but I ended up forgetting to buy something so we had to go back into town again. That's why where late."

"Oh it's alright Sanji-kun! Ussop and I were just worried that something had happened. I'm glad you and Chopper are alright!"

"Yeah you guys scared us there! I was worried that you guys might have ended up like Z-"

"Yeah were fine, aren't we Chopper?" I shouted, before Ussop could finish what he was just about to say. Just before answering me, Chopper shot me a concerned gaze before agreeing with me.

"Yeah! Were both fine!" he said to my relief before we all went back inside the ship.

Once I put all the grocery's away I decided to get started on supper right away. It was kinda hard to concentrate on cooking after what happened in town, but I got the job done. In fact, the food was actually ready and served almost on time. And I must say, it was pretty damn good! Then, once everyone was done eating and out of the kitchen, I started washing up the dishes from supper. Once I was done, I decided to get a shower hoping I could relax a little. However, I couldn't relax at all. The moment I had entered the shower I was more worked up than I had been all day. I just couldn't understand it all... What had happened back in town? Was I just imagining things... or did I really see Zoro? And what the hell was up with that old man? He just vanished... just like that. And now Chopper thinks I'm mental or something! Oh God... Maybe I am going insane... ? But- What am I suppose to do now? I can't just act like nothing happened today, can I?

Before going to bed that night I passed Nami in the hallway. She informed me that we would be staying the night docked at the island. She also told me that tomorrow morning we would be sailing back to Zoro's home, East Blue. Luffy though it was the best option. It had been where Zoro grew up and learned to fight in the first place. He thought that it would be a peaceful place to lay Zoro to rest. I shook my head in understanding and went back to my room. I knew if I was gonna do something then I had to do it soon. But I wasn't even sure what I was so post to do exactly.

ere...


	9. Chapter 9 - A Leap of Faith

_** A Leap of Faith**_

_**Day 5**_

The next morning I got up bright and early, but this time it wasn't to go make breakfast. Instead I used the time to sneak off the ship without any of the crew noticing. I quickly made my way off the docks and into town. I knew I had to hurry because I didn't have much time. Last night Nami told me we would be leaving bright and early to take Zoro back to The East Blue. For reasons that I can't quite explain, I feel like I needed to talk to that old man I met back in town. I have no idea how he just vanished like that, but I know I couldn't have just imagined him... and I'm very curios to hear what he had to say before Chopper had interrupted him.

Once I found my way back into town I quickly started looking for the place I saw Zoro. I would have thought for sure that Chopper would have heard me leaving the ship and followed me, but to my surprise it seemed no one followed me this time. I searched and searched for what seemed like almost an hour before I started to get pissed off. I mean come on, I never have trouble finding anything! It's the stupid swordsman who gets lost! Not me! So of course I was pissed... and what made me even more pissed off was the fact that it was a small town! How the hell was it so hard to find a man with green hair of all things and a damn market for Christ sakes.

After looking around a little more I decided to take a short break. I took a seat on a nearby bench on the side of the road. It was really hot out and I was getting extremely irritated. I didn't have much more time before we left the island and I still hadn't seen any sign of Zoro, or found a clue as to where I saw him before. Then, as if luck was on my side, I saw a flash of green pass me by. I shot up as fast as I could and ran after him.

"Wait Zoro! Please stop!" I shouted madly. I followed Zoro as long as I could till I seen him enter a familiar shop. It was called Willie's Repair Shop. It was the same shop that I chased Zoro to the first time I followed him.

I entered the shop, and as expected, it was empty. In fact, I looked as though it was deserted. There was dust over every inch of the shop, there were boxes knocked off of their shelves, and there wasn't a soul in site. I knew it was the same shop, but I could have swore it didn't look like this yesterday. It was clean and running just yesterday... I thought. I figured it would be best if I just asked someone about the shop and see if anyone knew anything about it. I walked out of the shop and glanced around. I spotted an older women a few houses down from me sweeping her sidewalk. I figured it was worth a shot. I quickly made my way down the road to the old women.

"Ah, excuse me my good lady. Need any help with that?"

"Oh, well that would be a great help young man, and I would really appreciate it!" I took the broom from the older women and I quickly finished up sweeping her sidewalk for her.

"There you go! Happy I could help miss... ?"

"Emily. My names Emily, but you can call me Emma."

"Emma... What a lovely name for a lovely young women!" She laughed and smiled at me warmly, and I must say, I was really happy I could help her out. Now the real question was, could she help me?

"Emma, maybe you can help me. Do you know anything about Willie's Repair shop?"

"Oh, well I do, but I'm afraid if you were looking to get something repaired your fresh out of luck."

"Why's that?"

"Well ya see the owner, Willie, died this past spring. His shops been empty for quite some time now. "

"Wha... What? He died... ?" That's impossible. I just saw him yesterday...

"Why yes, we used to be quite close yea see. He was a dear friend..."

"Well, I'm very sorry for your loss Emma... I know how you must feel."

"Oh... have you lost someone close to you too young man?"

"Yes. I have. Someone who is very dear to me..."

"Well young man, I'm sorry for you loss... I know once you've lost something it may seem like the end of the world, but it's not. You have to keep moving forward, and most of all, you can't give up hope."

"Hope... ? That's it? How could I possibly have hope, that's-"

_"It's the only thing that you have that nobody can take away from you."_

I gave her a quick but sincere smile before I started running down the street. I had to get back to Willie's shop.

"Thank you Emma! Thank you so much!" I shouted.

"Your welcome! Good luck, Sanji!" That's funny, I don't remember telling her my name... must be my imagination.

I quickly reached the shop and wasted no time going inside.

"Willie? Are you in here? Please..." There was no answer.

"Oi! Zoro, where are you? Are you here?" Nothing.

"Zoro... Please. I know your still here... somewhere." Nothing at all.

"Zoro... I- I believe. I know your here! Where the hell are you!?" I fell to the floor screaming.

"I..." Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Hey there Sunny! Don't look so upset... I thought you told me you broke something, not lost something." I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up at the man who greeted me.

"You- Your Willie aren't you?"

"I am.

"How? How can this be... A women down the street told me you died."

"She's right. I did die." he said loud and clear.

"Then... How are you here? How am I suppose to believe any of this is even real anymore?" Willie chuckled slightly at my words before someone answered me for him.

"You could call it, _a Leap of Faith_." That voice... It couldn't be...

"Did you miss me, Shit Cook?


	10. Chapter 10 - A Second Chance

_** A Second Chance**_

**_ Day 5_**

That voice... It couldn't be...

"Did you miss me, Shit Cook?

"You- Your... " I looked over the person standing before me. He wore a simple white shirt with a pair of black pants and black shoes. He had abnormal spiky green hair, his ear was pierced three times on one side with golden earrings, and from his side hung three swords. It was Zoro, but...

"Oi Cook? Earth to Cook... ? Old man are you sure he can even see me... ?"

"Yes, I'm positive he can see us."

"Zoro... Is that... really you... ?!"

"Well yeah Cook, who else would I be?!" Zoro asked, before he began closing the short distance between us. However, I quickly turned and crawled away from him. Zoro stopped in his tracks as soon as he seen my reaction.

I knew I couldn't get my hopes up... I had dreamed this so many times. Actually being able to see Zoro again... there was no way this time would be any different. I would soon wake up and find it was all just a dream. He wasn't really there. He couldn't really be there... No matter how many times I wished and hoped... In my dreams, just as soon as I take his hand, he's gone... and I'm left alone again, only to realize that it was just another dream. After getting my hopes up so many times, and each time ending with more and more of my heart breaking... I thought that, maybe it was just time I stopped believing.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked in a worried voice.

After hearing Zoro say my name like that, something inside me started screaming. This time felt different. I couldn't be dreaming... He sounded like he did back then, afraid... But it wasn't for himself. It was for me... He was afraid for me. Concerned for my well-being instead of his own. Just like that time...

I shot up off the ground and faced him. My eyes never left his as I slowly lifted my hand and reached out to him. He looked confused at what I was doing until I was finally able to mouth the words that seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Are you real?" I asked in a broken and strained voice. The words came out so low I wasn't even sure if Zoro was able to hear me. Not until he suddenly continued walking towards me again. He stopped when he was about two feet away from me. Zoro then copied my earlier action and reached out towards me until our hands met.

"If you help me, I can be." Zoro said in a serious tone before intertwining our fingers.

"Wha... what does that mean... ?"

"No, I'm not real. Not yet."

"Huh... Zor- Zoro... If you're not real then, how come I can see and feel you? If I can see and touch you then your here! You have to be! Please don't stand there and tell me your not really here Zoro! This can't all be another damn dream!

"Sanji... It's not a dream, but... "

"I can't lose you again... So... So just tell me what I need to do. There has to be something... Something I can do! Just don't go away! I'll do anything for you Zoro! Just don't disappear on me again! Please... " Zoro looked at me wide-eyed before he quickly pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Sanji... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that!" At that moment, it took all I had not to cry. All the memories from back then... All the weird things that were happening now... it was really all too much to take in.

"Sanji. It's true that I'm here with you now, but not completely. You can see me and interact with me, but I can't say the same for anyone else. I slowly and shakily released my hold on Zoro. I was still sorta afraid he'd end up disappearing on me again.

"So... I'm the only one, who can see you I mean... ?"

"Exactly." Zoro replied.

"Well why am I the only one who can see you? What's so special about me?"

"Let me explain that." Willie replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your Willie. A women down the street, she said that you died this past spring. So if that's true... then- are you a-"

"A ghost? Ha ha...Well, I guess you could say that. The same goes for Zoro here... in a way. However... his case is somewhat different from mine."

"So, I can see ghosts... ? Am I going nuts or something!?"

"No your perfectly sane, and before you even go and ask, your not dead either."

"Well that's a relief... I think. So then, what's the reason I'm able to see you two?"

"Well, technically were aren't the only ghosts out there, and you're not the only one who can see us either. There are others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Willie replied. I only ever met one other who could see us, but I have a pretty good idea why she could see us."

"She?"

"Yes. The women you mentioned earlier, Emma, she can also see us."

"So then, she knew you were here when she sent me. In fact I think I recall her knowing my name without me telling her too. It was kinda weird... but I guess she heard it from you right Zoro?" Zoro nodded.

"Okay, so what's so different about her and I?"

"Well, I think it must be because you both have had incidents at death's door."

"Wait you mean, you know what happened with me and Zoro... ?"

"Yeah he knows about it. Sorry Cook, Willie's been the only one I was able to talk to recently. I think you understand why... He's kept me company since we arrived on this island."

"Wait... since we arrived on this island... ? Zoro, does that mean you..." I noticed Zoro tensed at my words before he yet again closed the gap between us. He firmly put his hands on my shoulders and lowered his head before he spoke.

"That's right..." he said as he raised his head and looked directly into my eyes.

"Sanji, I've been with you this whole time... When you took me back to the ship... When Brook played his song... When you stayed up in the crow's nest all those nights... and when you where in the infirmary and said-"

"Stop! Just... I don't wanna talk about that now... Lets just focus on helping you, okay... ?"

"Okay... fine." Zoro said in a low voice. He didn't sound to pleased.

"So you just said you were with me the whole time, if that's the case then how come I couldn't see you like I can now?"

"It's a little complicated to explain..."

"Alright then, next question. So Willie, would you mind telling me what happens now... ?" Willie took a seat at the stores front desk before then letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hell if I know."

"Well what do you suggest I do?! If it's true that no one else can see Zoro, am I supposed to just pretend like he's not here?! Like you're not here? Act as though he's still dead... No I- I can't do that. If Zoro's here then, I have to tell our crew!"

"You really think that your crew is gonna believe something like this?"

"Well they... They have a right to know! I'll- I'll make them believe, I will show them, make them see! I'm not exactly sure how yet, but I will! I have to." Willie chuckled at my response before turning to look back at Zoro.

"Well Zoro, you heard what he said. It sounds like his mind is made up. Whether you want help or not, ha ha!" I walked over to Zoro slowly, but this time steadily, and held out my hand.

"When I first asked you if you were real you told me, If I help you, you can be. Is that really true? Zoro... ?"

"Yes."

"Zoro, what can I do? How can I help you? You have to tell me! Z- Zoro I- I've missed you... a lot, and so does the crew." I said as our fingers intertwined again.

"I know Sanji, I know you all missed me, I was with you all the whole time remember?" At that statement Zoro and I both blushed. I couldn't help but wonder, did Zoro really hear and see everything? What I said about loving him, and when I sat in the crows-nest all those nights and cried for him. Was he really always there with me... ? If so, I guess my prayers were answered. In a way, he never truly left me. I just couldn't see... but I was never really left alone. He was there with me, as he is now... and that's all that matters.

"Okay. If you really want to help me Sanji, then I should probably explain how I'm even here in the first place."

"Yeah, that's probably a good place to start Marimo." Zoro laughed at that.

"Hey, what's so funny moss for brains?!

"Marimo... I never would have thought I would actually miss you calling me that." My heart skipped a beat at that and I felt my face flush, again. Then I quickly turned away so Zoro wouldn't notice.

"Hey Cook, something wrong?"

"No, no, just continue on with your explanation stupid!" I yelled.

"Okay... Well, Willie told me that when a spirit doesn't intend on moving on sometimes it just doesn't and ends up stuck here. It stays here and attaches it's self to someone or something that it loved in its lifetime.

"I see, so your saying your stuck here?"

"Yes, and that's where the problem lies. See, Willie said that when a spirit doesn't move on sometimes it never can. So I guess, I'll remain stuck here until my energy runs out and I disappear..."

"Z- Zoro, are you saying, that you'll disappear... ?!"

"I- I guess so... eventually. That's why we have to hurry. If you still wanna help."

"Of course I'll help you, you shitty swordsman! Why wouldn't I? Just say the word and I'll do it!" Zoro looked a little surprised at my answer, but didn't say a word. Instead I seen a small but devilish smile come across his face.

"Alright then Cook, all you need to do is help me convince the others that I'm still here. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll get a second chance like she said."

"A second chance? A second chance for what Zoro?"

"If we can convince the crew that I'm alive and well, then I can have another chance at life... I could go back with you and the crew, almost as if none of this had ever happened. Sanji, I can live again, with you..."

"With me... you- you can?! Wha- How? How is that even possible Zoro?!"

"Ha ha, it's all thanks to you and Kunia." Zoro replied.

"Kunia? Who's Kunia... ?


	11. Chapter 11 - Promises

_** Promises**_

_**Day 5**_

"Alright then Cook, all you have to do is help me convince the others that I'm still here. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll get a second chance like she said."

"A second chance? A second chance for what?"

"If we can convince the crew that I'm alive and well, then I can have another chance at life... I could go back with you and the crew, almost as if none of this had ever happened. Sanji, I can live again, with you- and the others." Zoro added quickly.

"You- you can?! Wha- How? How is that even possible Zoro?!"

"Ha ha, it's all thanks to you and Kunia." Zoro replied.

"Kunia? Who's Kunia? And what do you mean me, what did I do?" Sanji shouted in question.

"I'll explain later Cook, so lets get back to the ship. The others will start to wonder where you are. After all, didn't Nami tell you we were heading back to the East Blue today right?" Sanji looked to Zoro.

"Oh my god, your right! Shit! The ship should be leaving soon, we gotta get back right now! Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand. "Come on Zoro!" He shouted. Before leaving the shop he paused slightly and looked to Zoro. He noticed a small, but very noticeable grin that came over his face that made Sanji freeze instantly.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"Where holding hands now?!" Zoro chuckled. Sanji's face turned beat red.

"Well... It's not like I want to!" Sanji yelled, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Then why did you? Your the one that grabbed my hand in the first place... Love Cook."

"Well that's because knowing you if I don't you'll be lost within the next five minutes!"

"I would not you shitty Cook!" Zoro yelled back.

"Oh you would to, and I would be the one that has to come find you! That's why I'm holding your hand!" Zoro sighed.

"Whatever."

Sanji was rather glad Zoro left the conversation at that because he wasn't sure his face could get any redder. They made their way through the crowded streets and with Sanji taking charge and leading the way they found the ship rather quickly.

*Back at the ship

We had got back just in time. The ship was ready to leave once we got there. Nami insisted to know where I was and to told her I picked up a couple last-minute supply's. She seemed to believe me because she didn't ask any more questions. With that the Sunny left the harbor and set its course for the East Blue.

On the way, Zoro told me a bit about his old friend Kunia and how she died when he was very young. He told me that they shared the same dream. She had also wanted to become the greatest swordsman. In fact, Zoro explained that was one of the reasons he was given another chance. When Zoro died, not only was he carrying the wait of his dream, but hers as well. I guess she never really moved on, just like Zoro or Willie. He said she used her remaining energy to give Zoro another chance. Not just at fulfilling both their dreams, but just at living really, then she disappeared. I guess she could tell how much we all loved Zoro and she bet everything on us to help bring him back. I really wish I could tell her how thankful I am.

*Later that day

It had been about three hours since the ship left the harbor. Surprisingly we hadn't run into any other pirates. The sea was rather quiet and there was no sign of any marines either. Even the weather seemed to be on our side at the moment. However, I have learned that you shouldn't always be so carefree when it comes to the Grandline. One minute its nice and sunny out and then I remember to blink... Next thing I know there's a hail storm and a giant sea-king attacking the ship. I think it's for the best that I never let my guard down. Especially with a captain like Luffy. Not to mention that after the damn Marimo got himself killed I was next in line for the Captains right hand man position whether I wanted it or not. After seeing what happened the last time we weren't prepared, I was afraid. It was now pretty much all on me and Luffy to protect everyone if the time came.

If all that wasn't enough, Zoro's damn ghost tops it off. I mean don't get me wrong, I guess its safe to say I love him, but he's driving me crazy and not in a good way! First of all, the idiot forgot to mention that I have to convince the crew before they bury Zoro's body. So that ends up with me having hardly any time all at! Second, he has been tagging along with me just about everywhere I go! The kitchen, the deck, the gallery, the crow's nest, hell he even tried following me into the shower for god sakes! It had only been about three or four hours since I could see Zoro and I was already sick of him. The third thing, that happens to irritates me the most about all this, is that I'm the only one that can see Zoro. It's not like he can just go talk with Ussop or something. Do you know how hard it is not to yell at him when he does such stupid things? Well let me tell ya, it's pretty hard. Not to mention if I accidentally do then the hole crew is bound to think I'm losing it! Well, everyone but Chopper. I'm pretty sure he already thinks that...

Ever since we got back to the ship, I've been thinking. At first, Zoro made it sound kind of easy... but you know, when I really think about, I really have no idea how I'm going to pull this off! Trying to convince the crew that Zoro's still alive when his damn body is still in that god forsaken infirmary is going to be like trying to convince someone that Ussop can fly. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into... ?

"Oi Cook." Zoro said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah... ?"

"You got a plan?"

"Not at all Marimo."

"So you have no idea how your going to convince them yet?!"

"Will you shut up! Cut me some slack here, I'm trying to think you idiot! You think this is easy!?" I shouted while throwing one of my cooking pots at him. Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and I was greeted by none other than Luffy. He looked kinda confused... like he was looking for something maybe? Probably food...

"Ah Sanji, what are you doing in here? I thought I heard you shouting at someone?"

"Oh Luffy, I just dropped a pot is all! You must be hearing things!"

"Oh... I guess your right. Ha ha. You know it's funny, it almost sounded like you were fighting with Zoro!" That was it. Every time someone mentioned his name in a conversation it seemed to die before it even started.

"Ah, s- sorry Sanji I didn't mean to..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy it's fine. Really, you don't have to-."

"But it's not. It's not fine." Luffy said, his eyes growing watery. He quickly tried to wipe away his tears but it didn't seem to help much.

"Oi, come on Lu-" I started, but never got to finish. Instead my eyes were locked on Zoro. He had walked up behind Luffy. He tried to put his had on Luffy shoulder like I did earlier but it didn't seem to work. As soon as he came in contact with Luffy his hand went right through him.

"Oi Luffy." Zoro started. Luffy didn't seem to notice. In fact, his tears only seemed to increase.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

"Oi Zoro, just stop already... he can't-" I whispered, until Zoro cut me off.

"Oi Luffy! I'm here, I'm right here! You don't have to cry anymore!" Tears started to well up in my eyes, I knew Luffy still couldn't here Zoro's pleads. Zoro clenched his fists.

"Luffy! Zoro yelled, while slamming his fist on the nearby counted top.

"Wha- ! S- Sanji, what the hell was that!? Luffy screamed. Zoro's eyes looked from Luffy and met mine. I couldn't believe it, Luffy actually seemed to be able to here the noise Zoro made.

"You, you heard that right Sanji?"

"Y- Yeah, I heard it, loud and clear Luffy."

"Well what was it? Wait! Sanji! You- you don't think-"

"What?"

"You don't think it was a ghost do you!?" Luffy asked looking concerned. Zoro face-palmed at that.

"Oh Luffy... your so-" Wait! Oh my god... That's it! Luffy has always been so gullible! Hell if I told him that Ussop could fly he would be the first one to believe me! I'm such am idiot, why didn't I think of this before!? Out of everyone in the crew It shouldn't be so hard to convince Luffy that Zoro's still here. Guess all I can do now is give it a shot.

"L- Luffy, who knows, you might be right." Zoro shot me a surprised look before he shook his head I understanding.

"You think!? Oh! I know! We should try to find it and ask it to join the crew! Wouldn't that be great Sanji!?" Oh lord... Why are you like this Luffy? We already have a hell of a crew to begin with. We have a Cyborg and Skeleton for crying out loud! Not to mention our Doctor is a Reindeer, and we have four Devil Fruit users! What more could you possibly need?! Then again, I guess it's a good thing your like this or this plan would never work! Besides he's already a part of the crew, or was...

"You know Luffy we should try to find it." Luffy's seemed ecstatic, it was nice seeing him so happy again.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back in one second Luffy. Just stay there and try not to break anything in my kitchen okay?"

As I left the room I motioned to Zoro to follow me.

"Oi Marimo, you think you can try to get his attention again?"

"Well I don't really know how I did it in the first place. Normally I just pass through everything. Willie did tell me if I focused all my energy at objects I could interact with them. This must be what he meant. I- I guess I could try it again."

"Okay great! Just follow my lead."

*Back in the kitchen

"Okay Luffy, why don't we star by looking around for anything out of the ordinary, and keep listening for anymore of those strange noises."

"Yosh!" I was feeling quite releaved until I looked over at Zoro that is. He was standing there with a confused and terrified look on his face instead of making more noises. While Luffy was rummaging through cabinets I quietly decided it was best to ask Zoro what the hell his problem was.

"Oi Zoro, what's the matter? You okay?"

"No I-"

"Hey you don't look so good, your starting to freak me out a little. What is it?"

"I can't touch the counter. My hand, it goes right through it now. In fact, I can't seem to touch anything now."

"What?! What's up with that?! What about our plan Zoro?"

"Oi Sanji, did you say something?" Luffy asked.

"N- No its nothing."

"I can't seem to find the ghost Sanji. Oh I know! It could be out on deck! I'll go ask the crew if they saw anything!"

"No! No Luffy, I'm pretty sure its in here, and you can't tell the crew either. Okay?"

"Why not?"

"B- because, Nami and Robin might get scared. So don't tell them they-"

"Luffy." Zoro said.

"Oi, Zoro what are you-"

"Hey Luffy, can't you hear me? I'm here. It's me Zoro..."

"Well okay Sanji, I won't tell." Zoro reached out toward Luffy.

"Luffy... Please listen to me I'm-"

"Oi, Luffy!" Came Ussop's voice from outside.

"Why don't you come out and help Franky and I fish!?"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Luffy shouted back.

"Wait Lu-" Luffy kept walking and passed right through Zoro's hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later at lunch Sanji. I'm looking forward to it! I'm so hungry!" I reached out to stop Luffy but Zoro got there first. He grabbed Luffy from behind and pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa! What the heck?! Sanji, it feels like something's got me! Almost like somethings hugging me! It must be the ghost!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy... It's me. It's-"

"Zoro?!" Luffy said as his eyes widened once he recognized the voice.

"Sa- Sanji, I can here Zoro... But I can't see him? Wha- what's going on?!"

"Luffy I know this might sound crazy, but it is Zoro, he's the ghost! He's here... He's the one hugging you right now! You can feel it can't you?!" Luffy looked scared and I wasn't really sure what else to say to him either.

"Luffy Zoro's still here, he's been here since he died. He never really left us. We just couldn't see him is all." I tried to explain.

"Hey L- Luffy?!" Zoro said, concerned when Luffy's grip on him just about tripled.

"Zoro, it's really you! I can here you, and feel you, I'm even starting to see you!"

"Wait, you can see me now Luffy?" Zoro asked surprized.

"Well kinda, you're a little see through though. Can you see him too Sanji?"

"Yeah I can."

"How come your the only one who could see Zoro? That's not far that you got to see Zoro before me! I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted. Zoro chuckled at that.

"So Zoro what happens now? Are you gonna be a ghost forever?!"

"No, not if we convince the others I'm still here! If that happens then I won't have to be a ghost anymore, I can come back to life." I don't think Luffy's smile could have gotten any bigger at that moment.

"Well if that's all you have to do then I'll help! I'll go get the others!" Luffy said and started running for the kitchen door.

"No, wait Luffy!" Zoro and I shouted in unison. "You can't just tell go out on deck and star shouting something like, "Hey everyone Zoro came back from the dead!" They wouldn't believe you ya idiot! Just let me and Zoro handle this, and Luffy-"

"Yeah Sanji?"

"Whatever you do you have to promise me you won't tell the others, got it?!" Luffy sighed.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What is it... ?"

"You have to promise me that you'll get my swordsman back! Got it, Captains orders!" Zoro smiled. Now it was my turn to laugh. Luffy was a goofball most of the time, but you could tell when he was serious.

"Okay then Captain, I promise you that I will personally see to it that you get your swordsman back." Luffy smiled.

"Oh come on Sanji, we all know he's not mine, he's yours!"

"Wha- Luffy! What are you saying!? Don't say stuff like that!" Within seconds I could tell my face was already red. I could also sense that damn Marimo's stupid ass grin burning a damn hole through the back of my skull. This was going to be tough, I could tell, but that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters now, is getting Zoro back, and I will do anything to make sure that happens.


End file.
